


幻乐2

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	幻乐2

她最终还是和男人私奔了，曾经不可一世的大小姐跟着男人一路奔波，来到一个小镇上，他们住在破旧的小屋里，虽然生活清贫，但她依然矜贵。她没有想到男人会把她卖掉，她无辜的眼神转瞬充满了恨意，但还没等她反应过来，男人就匆忙离开了，只留下一群觊觎了她很久的男人们，男人们哄闹着把她压在床上，撕开她的衣服，她惊慌地看着他们，柔软的身体被摆弄成各种姿势，她一向要强，但这个时候她发现自己什么都做不了，只能咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，后面的两个小穴都被塞满了，男人们抱住她一起顶弄，“呃～真的好紧……那个窝囊废平时都不肏你吗？”她感觉身体要被贯穿了，撕裂的疼痛让她留下泪水，看起来更加楚楚可怜，激起男人们的兽欲，男人们将性器捅进她嘴里，揪住她的头发抽插，她的乳头也被舔弄着，变得殷红挺立，几轮下来，她被男人们从床上弄到地上，跪趴着被肏弄，她的小穴被肏得合不拢，随着抽插不停溅出白浊，最后，她虚弱的躺在地上，男人们把钱塞进她的小穴，哄笑着离开了，只留下一句“下次会再来的”。


End file.
